


[Podfic] Fuck It

by SplittingTheMind (RydenWayWeekes)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy's Birthday, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenWayWeekes/pseuds/SplittingTheMind
Summary: It was his birthday, for fuck's sake! Why should he have to spend this night alone?





	[Podfic] Fuck It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessicaDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaDoom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fuck It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854118) by [JessicaDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaDoom/pseuds/JessicaDoom). 



> Author's Note:  
> Today is Draco's birthday! In honor, I've written this short little one shot when I should be sleeping before work....
> 
>  
> 
> //Reader's Note:  
> Haven't done one of these babies in quite some time, I thought a short and sweet one would be good to ease myself back in the game. Let me know what ya'll thought. Also, the image is from Google, if anyone knows the author please let me know so I can credit!

 

 

 

Download and listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c5403c0p3lc5iyc/F%2Ack_Me-Jessica_Doom.aac/file)

 

Text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854118)

 

Length: Under 10 mins

Size: 4MB


End file.
